The Journey of Rose Richards
by xprincesspeax
Summary: rose is the little sister of Reed and they are both scientist they both have different dreams rose wants to cure disease and help people by using plants and her brother wants to use a very dangerous cloud from space. rose goes up with her brother what will happen next...


hey this is my first fanfiction so i hope you enjoy. I'm not very good at explaining story but here i go. rose is played by Emma stone.

intro

rose is the little sister of Reed and they are both scientist they both have different dreams rose wants to cure disease and help people by using plants and her brother wants to use a very dangerous cloud from space. rose goes up with her brother what will happen next...

**chapter one - did it work**

I was waiting in the café over the street from vondoom industries waiting for my brother and ben to come out of the meeting. why you're asking well i don't really like victor at all he creeps me out, and he made fun of my brother. i pick up my coffee and walk out of the café. I see reed and Ben walking out with a confused and upset face. what has he done now.

"reed, ben over here" they turn and look and me and smile and walk over.

"hey sis we got it we are going into space they said you can come up to be are botanist because we are using plants to see the changes" yes i'm going into space.

"thank god so when we going up"

"tomorrow so we have to get ready now ok" i nod ok and we walk home to pack. after packing i jump into bed and shout the boys a tired goodnight and fall asleep.

**next day**

i was sitting waiting for our last guest to arrive and by the looks of it ben doesn't like him.

"can't do it. i cannot do it" be says.

"external SRBs, orbital system engines. it's just like the shuttles you flew in.." i said but ben cut me off.

"no.i cannot take orders from that underwear model. that wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria secret wannabes into a flight simulator." underwear model, an underwear model is flying the ship i would rather a monkey fly the ship then him. whoever him is.

"youthful high spirits" my brother says.

"they crashed into a wall. _A flight simulator" _where is that monkey when i need him.

"i think he's matured since then" i looked out the window to see a boy on a motor bike leaning over to kiss some chic in a car. please tell he is not out pilot. i turn to look at my brother and ben to see them looking through binoculars.

"When have I asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?

"Five times." me and ben say together.

"I had it at four."

"This makes five."

**A While Later**

i was catching up with sue as i was told she was coming on the trip. when my brother and her were going out i was about 13 and she was like an older sister as she was 6 years older than me. when i found out she left i was more upset then my brother. we were talking about our accomplishments, well mainly hers. and i heard she was going out with victor she could do way better. i told her about my work and she was very interested and thought it was sweet and i told her about my old modeling career when i turned 16 she was amazed but i stopped so i could stay with my science. we got changed into some skin tight suit which i already tried to make but failed because i couldn't find the right heat to make it in. i walked in and sat next to ben in the pilot seat. who i haven't seen yet.

"Captain on the bridge!," said a stern voice which made ben stand up quickly and salute to the voice. i had to hold back a giggle at his face. a flash made me turn around and look at a quite cute boy with a camera."Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: priceless," he then turned to me and smiles. the smile that you know that the boy in front of you is a player." and your number could be a tip"

i stand up and walk over to him. i lean into his ear and wispe. "021 do one" and i walk back over to ben and sit down 

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I Don't know if I should be flying or playing Vegas in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?" ben ask un amused. i actually like them hate the colour i like green and red more.

"victor did," sue said as she walks in i turn to my brother to tell him how its made but i see that he is checking sue out. some times i think hes more of a teenage boy with overactive hormones then an super smart scientist who never listen to his sister even though she right."The synthetics act as a second skin,adapting to your individual needs to.." she was cut off by playboi by saying. 

"Keep the hot side hot, and the cool side cool!"

"Wow. Fantastic." my brother said. i gave him a look that said ' we could have done this if you bloody listened to me' he swallowed a breath and looked back at sue."Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. me and rose have been working on a formula for this. we could have done it if i actually listen to her instead treated her like she wasn't there she found out the formula i couldn't and didn't listen" he sounds hurt. i walk over and pat his shoulder so he knows he's forgiven. he turns and smiles.

"Great minds think alike." sue said smiling at me.

"Guess some think faster than others. well done rose maybe you could come and work for me. i know sue would like another woman to work with, and we need someone who work specifically works with the plant and animals side of science" hmm a job that i actually get paid to do.

"sign me up mr vondoom"

"unsign her up she works with me sorry" my brother says straight after. a man walks in from the elevator and walked up to us.

"They're ready for you, sir." 

"showtime"

**Sometime Later**

" Today we stand on the edge of a new frontier. In the furthest depths of outer space...we will find the secrets to inner space. The final key to unlocking our genetic code lies in a cosmic storm…" on the stage stood victor and he was reading reeds speech. do you want to know how long it took him to write? 3 days thats how long. and there he is saying it.  
"Isn't that your speech?" ben says.

"He's made a few changes." no he hasn't in fact he saying it word from word.

"This is your dream, Reed. You should be the one up there."

" Victor's better at these things."reed replies 

i turn to see debbie she makes good sushi and lasagna no wonder bens going to marry her and i'm her maid of honor. ben walks up to her and hugs her and kisses her. they are so cute together. i smile at the happy couple. i feel a hand on my shoulder. i turn to see it belonged to the one and only johnny storm.

"we could do that if you want"

" . dreams." i say each word with a meaning and shrug his arm off like its a slumps back into his seat like a child whose mom said the cant have a cookie.

ben walked back over to us and looked at the hell you sulking at? Just keep your mouth shut, and your mind on those SMBs.." ben said but was cut off.

"Actually, the engines are SMEs. Hydrogenase, carbon generations past your last ride." i look at the engines. he's not lying they are SMEs last time i saw them was when i was training to be a pilot then quit because it was too boring." I'm not as dumb as you look." ben just glares at reed. this is going to be the longest trip ever.

i turn to listen to victor drone on again."Think of a world without genetic flaws; no asthma, allergies, baldness,breast cancer…"

"What's wrong with being bald...?" ben says upset. i put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

**in space**

i was sitting next to sue while ben and johnny argued. don't they give up.

" We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." sue says. 

"Is it safe?" i ask. 

"The shields on the station should protect us." my brother says. but the only word i heard was. 

"Should?" ben says 

"What's wrong, Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?" i would feel more safer if a playboi wasn't flying.  
" Let's start loading those samples. Get your suits ready, Ben and rose you're going out there."  
" So you still do all the heavy lifting?"says Victor giving a friendly smile, patting Reed."Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you"

"He does the talking. She does the fun stuff with the chemicals. I do the walking. Got it?" ben says standing in for my brother. Victor holds tight to his smile. He nods, condescending. 

"Got it. So take a walk, Ben...I'm going to borrow Susan for a second." victor says 

"Sure" and me ben and johnny walk out to get ready into the suits.  
"Please tell me your dawg's not trying to rekindle things with my sister." johnny says.

" 'Course not. Strictly business." i say trying to zip myself zip wont move. i keep tugging at it but stop when johnny gently stops me and zips me up i smile at him and walk over to ben. 

"Yeah, well, his eyes say different." i stop listening because i am concentrating on putting my helmet on. i turn to ben and grab a box of my specially made flowers and walk to the airlock. ben walks next to me and we walk to the edge while johnny locks it shut. i give him a thumbs up and i step into space.

i place them down and set them up into the right places when i hear my brother through the intercom.

"ben, rose you need to get back inside" why.

" i ain't finished arranging your flowers egghead"

"ben this is serious, turn around" i turn around and see that the the cosmic cloud is about 10 minutes away.

"shit" i say.

"rose language"

"not the time reed" i say back. i pick up the leftover flowers and walk back to the airlock. when i get inside my brother pulls me in with ben just as the cloud hits us. i turn to see that the flowers merge into me befor i black out.


End file.
